


On a valentine's day

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Hawaii (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A TODAS LAS ROMÁNTICAS Y ROMÁNTICOS DE MI F-LIST ESTO ES PARA USTEDES POR MAS QUE HAYA UN DÍA DE RETASO NO PODÍA DEJAR DE BETARLO MEJOR POSIBLE XD, ESPERO QUE LE S GUSTE PORQUE LO HICE CON TODO EL CARIÑO PARA USTEDES Y MIS MAS CERCANOS AMIGOS!</p><p> </p><p>TITULO: On a Valentine's Day<br/>ESCRITORA: Elghin<br/>FANDOM: Hawaii Five 0<br/>PARING: McDanno<br/>RAIGTING: NC-16<br/>WARNING: fluffy... crack y mas fluffy, love air and storm XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a valentine's day

Con lo instintos paternales de Williams sobre la mesa y el bebe de Rachel con un mes de nacido, Steve ya no sabia para donde se dirigía la mente del detective, andaba distraído o abstraído, solo escuchaba la mitad de las conversaciones y solo estaba al sien por siento de su potencial detectivesco cuando había un caso, y solo Steve lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento con algún comentario que Daniel no podía controlar el refutarle enérgicamente.

 

Stan aun no había podido volver desde Bonbay por problemas con el estado, asuntos políticos y militares tenían a las calles de esa ciudad atestadas de desapariciones y por su puesto en la industria de alimentos debía mantenerse al margen y en bajo perfil si intentaba salir del país podría desaparecer como muchos de otros interesados del comercio en ese lugar.

 

Por lo que Danno tenia esta necesidad de ver al bebe constantemente y de tenerlo en brazos todo el tiempo, tanto que ni el mismo podía controlar el deseo de cumplir el rol paterno para el pequeñito, Steve solo se dedico a mirar el cambio hormonal que prácticamente estaba teniendo su amigo, pero desistiendo de ello por imposible y re colocando la situación con en el papel de padre preocupado, el cual le encantaba ver con Gracie, verle explicarle a la niña todo con lujo de detalles y de manera protectora, era aun mas notorio y adorable como se desvivía por que el niño -que no era suyo- hacia que se sonriera todo el día.

 

Solo que Rachel ya se había tenido suficiente, sulfurándose varias veces con el detective porque se aparecía en su casa para visitar al pequeño todos los santos días, incluso arrastro al Seal hasta la casa de su ex mujer con tal de ver al pequeño, pero Rachel tenia bien claro el favor enorme que le había hecho su ex, por lo que al principio no veía el inconveniente, teniendo paciencia con todos los interrogatorios que le hacia a ella sobre el pequeño y teniéndolo en cada visita al pediatra, pero estos actos compulsivos de paternidad que tenia Daniel le molestaban demasiado luego de un mes entero de ellos y le pidió no volver a menos que sea por Gracie.

 

Danno no le quedo mas que aceptarlo, pasando días interminables ensombrecido extrañando al pequeño y solo parecía revivir de su estado depresivo cuando Gracie pasaba el fin de semana con él, tener a Danno de ese humor extrañando a un bebe que no era el suyo era muy raro, a Steve se le cruzo de nuevo por la cabeza de que, a su amigo el reloj biológico le estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas, pero desistió de la idea porque su amigo de mujer no tenia nada, mas para que sus hormonas estén así de descontroladas.

 

\- ¿Steven?- el comandante Mcgarrett conducía el coche de Danno hacia la casa de kono tranquilamente hasta que la vos dudosa pronuncio palabra.

\- Si, que pasa... - Danno bajo la cabeza y miro su celular, el marin sintió curiosidad.

\- Tu...- dudo si podía hablar de esto que le pasaba con su amigo, pero no tenia a nadie mas en realidad.

\- Que Danno, suéltalo me estas poniendo nervioso.-

\- ¿Tu quieres tener hijos?-

\- Si, claro, algún día..-

\- Como que algún día...- Danno se ofusco, molesto de que se lo tomara tan a la ligera..

\- ¡Que! ¿Perdón? ¿Quieres que los tenga ahora?- respondiendo rápidamente a lo que el percibió que su enojo se dirigía...

\- No somos jóvenes ni nos haremos menos viejos Steve... -

\- Si, pero para ello necesitaría una relación demasiado estable, alguien con quien pueda confiar plenamente como para llegar a eso Danno....- el rubio asintió sopesando esa dificultad, a el le costaba mucho confiar en alguien y eso le pesaba.

\- Si yo creo lo mismo...- y se callo mirando el horizonte de su ventanilla.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo querías saber si algún día tendría hijos o con quien?- pregunto mas inquieto aun, su mirada iba del camino al detective sin saber a que de debía todo eso.

\- Si, que es tan raro de eso, todo el mundo quiere tener hijos, excepto algunos excéntricos, pero si...- sentencio, su vos estaba cansada como se entonaba ultima mente y esa sombra que cubría a su compañero ya le estaba incomodando.

\- Si Danno, pero tu no dices las cosas porque si...- refuto, por el rabillo del ojo se percato de que había algo mas.

\- Claro que si.-

\- No, no es así.-

\- Si Steve, solo saque un tema para conversar y ya, eso es todo.- protesto, pero lo tenia atragantado y necesitaba aunque sea el decirlo en vos alta.

\- No lo creo, ahora, dime lo que te esta comiendo por dentro o no hablaremos de esto nunca mas.- Danno parece pensárselo de mala gana.- Danno...- repitió Mcgarrett.

\- Quiero tener un bebe.- soltó, agachando la cabeza mirando el celular apretándolo entres sus dedos y suspirando.

\- Ok, no me esperaba eso.- el comandante se quedo perplejo, ¿Ese era acaso la queja de una mujer de pasados los treinta que aun esperaba que su pareja la embarazase?, casi se pasa de la casa de Kono de lo impresionado que quedo, que tuvo que hundir el freno al fondo repentinamente en el silencio que se instalo entre ellos.

 

Danno salio del auto sin decir mas aunque él, solo después de que salio del auto tenia un media respuesta a esa declaración y miro por la ventanilla del auto aun sentado y perplejo como Danno camino hasta la puerta de kono, Steve los siguió lo mas rápido que pudo cuando logro reaccionar, pero aun estaba con su cara de aneurisma durante la reunión, estupefacto de esas palabras, le rubio no le miraba y él no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, mirándolo como la tristeza se lo comía lentamente mientras caminaba de un lado al otro ayudando a Kono. El semblante sosegado de su compañero tenia una razón y era que extrañaba ser padre las veinticuatro horas del día todos los días.

 

Intento no pensar mas en el tema, por mas que él no podía dejar de mirarlo, intentando comprender como podía desear eso con tantas ganas, necesitarlo a ese punto, tenia a Gracie y no era que la niña no fuera suficiente, pero al estar tan cerca, estar en el momento de nacimiento del niño Rachel lo había afecto mas de lo que él creyó, ser parte de un evento así es muy fuerte y no tener nada que ver en el o con la mujer que él había amado fue un golpe mas seco y duro de lo que simulaba el detective haber vivido, tanto que le dejo una incertidumbre muy grande dentro, una soledad mas marcada de la que ya sentía.

 

El almuerzo fue todo un éxito todos se divirtieron incluso Danny interactuó con él y el resto de five 0, contaron anécdotas que les avergonzaban y que todos disfrutaron, Danno y él se acoplaron al humor festivo de kono, Chin, Joe y Max, incluso de Lori, platicaban animada mente y ellos se relajaron unas horas, pero al volver al auto y a la casa de la playa, el Seal parecía estar metido dentro de esa nube oscura que ahora era parte del estado de animo permanente del detective también.

 

Toda esa angustia mas los deseos de tener un bebe al cual cuidar y que sea solo de él había afectado a su compañero sin remedio, todo el asunto no dejaba de girar en su cabeza, la televisión se encendió entrada la noche y ambos terminaron por un motivo u otro sentados en el sillón, disfrutando de un leve murmullo de las olas detrás de las noticias del día que apenas escuchaban, hasta que Danno rompió con el silencio de manera abrupta.

 

\- Steve quiero tener un bebe...- replico como si Steven le estuviera negando algo.

\- ¡¡¡Dios!!- el Seal giro su rostro en sentido contrario de manera instintiva, se acomodo en el sillón y con los dedos frente a su boca.

\- ¡Que! ¿Tan terrible te parece? ¿Por eso no has dicho nada mas al respecto?- replica, replica como si el malo en la película fuera el Seal, como si fuera su culpa y Steve esta mas descolocado aun.

\- No, no es eso Danno.- no tiene palabras para decir al respecto.

\- ¿Entonces?- la mirada tierna del rubio esta allí haciéndolo sentir como una basura por la manera en que reacciona.

\- ¿Como planeas tenerlo en primer lugar?- pregunta, tiene que ponerle un fundamento a ello, una base para que Danny reconsidere esa frase.

\- No, no lo se...- deja de mirarle para arrastrar su cuerpo mas en el sofá y pegar su espalda al respaldar del sillón.

\- Se que lo quieres, lo entendí cuando lo mencionaste, pero como dijimos necesitas una relación estable por lo menos como para tener un niño.- le explico girando su cuerpo para mirarle.

\- O niña.- dijo con la mirada perdida en algún lado y Steve solo abrió mas lo ojos.

\- Eso no importa Danno, ¿Dime con quien pensabas que lo tendrías eh?- Danno le miro y Steve espero, pero Danno solo le miraba, no le dacia a quien tenia como prospecto de pareja siquiera.- ¿Y me vas a decir o no?- Danno bajo la mirada dolido como si el hubiera hecho algo que le decepcionara.-¿Que?-

\- Nada... tienes razón, tienes razón es... una locura... mejor me voy a dormir.- Danno se levanto y se fue a tender en el otro sofá, dejando al Seal perdido en su pensamientos.

 

El comandante Mcgarrett se fue a dormir esa noche con la sensación en el pecho de que le hubiese hecho daño a Danno, pero su cabeza no entendía el porque, revisaba sus palabras, sus acciones y no había razón para ello, decidió que tenia que distraer a Danny, sacarlo de ese estado, no sabia si era lo correcto o si surtiría efecto, pero creyó mientras se metía en la cama, que si lo de Gaby no había funcionado podía darle algunas opciones a Danny, gente que conocer y ayudarlo a mantener una relación estable que de frutos...

 

El Seal frunció el ceño al pensar en los bebe como el fruto de una simple y continua relación, de repente sacudió la cabeza con una loca idea, acomodo su cabeza en la almohada y metiendo la mano debajo de la almohada reflexiono la loca idea, ellos se conocen ya desde hace dos años, solo faltaban cinco meses y cuatro días para cumplir los tres años juntos, compartiendo todo, Danny vive mas en su casa que en los departamentos que alquila, Gracie pasa sus fines de semana con ellos dos prácticamente, pero eso no los hacia una pareja y menos algo estable, ellos vivían peleando por todo y su idea de las reglas o cuando se aplican son muy distintas, cerro los ojos pensando en enfocarse en su primer pensamiento y opción para ponerla en practica al día siguiente.

 

Lo intento todo, presentarlo con chicas, mujeres que conocía de la naval y de otras áreas, concertó citas y reuniones de amigos en su casa para despejar al rubio, en un principio creyó que estaba surtiendo efecto pero cuando se percato de que en cada uno de esos momento Daniel no estaba siendo sincero y se ponía una mascara para agradar a los amigos del Seal dejo de intentarlo, mas tarde la noticia de que Rachel quería mudarse a las vegas por el proyecto de Stan, robo la poca fuerza que había en el detective que se volcó ferviente en no ser separado de su rayito de alegría.

 

Tras la apelación de Daniel por la custodia de Gracie y el cambio de residencia de su ex, todo se desato en una tormenta de alegatos, jueces y apelaciones, nada tenia sentido y la poca voluntad que presentaba el rubio la usaba para mantenerse en pie. Steven podía ver como todo el asunto lo carcomía por dentro y como tuvo que hundir en el lodo a Rachel, como tuvo que decir hasta con puntos y comas cada detalle de su relación, demostrando que no era bueno para Gracie estar así con su madre yendo y viniendo por el mundo.

 

Incluso Rachel contraataco instigando la falta de residencia fija del detective pero Mcgarrett se monto la capa y la espada al defender en corte a su amigo, confirmar que el detective vivía en su casa hacia ya unos nueve meses, y que no planeaba volver a mudarse, dándolo por permanente fue lo que los hizo ganar el caso, desde entonces Danny tiene una habitación para el solo, lejos de la playa justo enfrente de la de él y de las olas que no le dejan dormir, Gracie pudo instalarse en una habitación para ella sola donde antes dormía la hermanita de Mcgarrett cuando era niña.

 

Finalmente luego de dos meses y con Rachel en las vegas y Gracie viviendo en su casa eran toda una familia, Steve podía notar el cambio abismal de tener a la pequeña en casa, mas por Danno que vivía de buen humor. mayormente buscando niñeras en los momentos en que trabajaban de improviso y la pequeña no estaba en el colegio.

 

Solo que parecía que la idea de su amigo de tener un bebe no parecía desaparecer de su rostro, los ojos celestes aun mostraban ese anhelo que le mostró cuando le afirmo su deseo, su necesidad de tener una criatura llorando por su presencia.  
La noche que Danno volvió de dejar a Gracie en la piyamada estaba apagado, el lo recibió con una pizza sin piña, el rubio no hizo ninguna de su acotaciones, solo miraba el celular y las fotos del bebe de Rachel mientras comía en silencio casi ignorando su presencia, era como estar solo en la casa cuando Daniel se ponía así, no es que no tuviese fundamento pero el mismo se sentía tan lejos de su compañero que parecía estar en roncones opuestos del mundo.

 

\- Danno..-

\- ¿Umm?- murmuro con la boca llena mirándole por primera vez en la noche de ese sábado.

\- ¿Aun quieres tener un bebe?- le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos, la mirada celeste de repente se encendió como si el cielo matutino acabara de amanecer.

\- ¿Tanto se me nota?- pregunto divertido.

\- La verdad que si... - le afirma el comandante.

\- Si, si quiero... - suspiro.- pero después de pensarlo tienes toda la razón del mundo... y no puedo simplemente ponerme a salir con alguien para que me de un bebe en resultado, eso seria usar a las personas y yo no soy así...-

\- Muy cierto... pero aun lo deseas...-

\- Si... necesitaba de la visión femenina de esto porque ya me estaba tocando de que era hormonal y le comente a kono y creo que tiene razón....- Mcgarrett se ahoga un poco con su pizza y le mira sorprendido.

\- Le dijiste de tu, ¿De tus deseos de ser padre de nuevo?- Danny asintió sin chupándose el pulgar para responder mas concretamente.

\- Si y me dijo que patológicamente es un deseo de atención y de cariño que no he sentido en mucho tiempo refugiándome en la paternidad como fuente de esta necesidad, tu sabes que un niño te quiera porque si, por que le cuidas y porque eres su mundo entero y esas cosas, mas cuando son pequeños...- Danno camino de la mesa a la cocina y siguió hablando. En un tono mas alto para que Mcgarrett en el comedor pueda oírle - Ademas me dio el numero de una psicóloga muy amable y me dijo exactamente lo mismo.- resolvió volviendo a la mesa.

\- ¡¿Fuiste a una psicóloga!? ¿Por que no me entere?- dice asombrado nuevamente sintiendo ansiedad con las palabras del rubio.

\- Bueno bebe, yo se que mi hija y yo vivimos aquí y te lo agradezco infinitamente, pero aun así tengo mi vida y mis cosas, pero el caso... es que es solo fata de cariño no puedes traer a una persona al mundo para llenar un espacio en mi vida es egoísta y absurdo, por mas que lo quiera, no implica que deba...- se sentó en la mesa después de articular sus palabras con todo su cuerpo, entregándole una cerveza a su amigo y el suspiro que el rubio soltó fue lo que lo insto a seguir mirándole.

 

Nuevamente termino en su cama mirando el techo, recapitulando las palabras de su amigo, sintiendo sin remedio que debía hacer algo al respecto, pero que Danno rodeado de amigos y familia con su hija cerca no tenga el cariño o la sensación de que no tiene su completa atención y cariño le molestaba y mucho, pero en verdad hacia que su cuerpo entero este incomodo, su mente molesta y lo único que quería era sacarse esa sensación de encima.

 

Se levanto de un salto de la cama colocándose su camiseta perfecta y azul de la marina, resuelto a preguntarle si no se sentía querido y camino molesto a la habitación frente a al suya la cual pertenecía a su amigo, encontró la puerta semi abierta y sus ojos verdes apenas visibles en la mediana oscuridad del pasillo vislumbraron a Daniel envuelto en sus sabanas, completamente enroscado, abrazando con fuerza la almohada, tratando de acomodarla entre sus brazos y sintió muy de cerca lo que el detective trataba de hacer, recreando entre las tirantes sabanas sobre sus hombros a pesar del calor y la mullida superficie de la almohada la sensación de un abrazo.

 

Recalcar que pudo interpretar cada uno de esos leves movimientos o los suspiros abandonados le apretó el pecho, tenia tantas ganas de entrar al cuarto, subirse a esa cama y abrazarlo toda la noche, que la planta de sus pies era recorrida por una electricidad molesta que empezaba a subirle por el cuerpo, no podía cerrar sus manos solo estirarlas hasta la yema de los dedos y la tensión en sus hombros se volvió pesada.

 

Un ultimo suspiro es que lo hizo dar un paso adelante, su pecho se agito porque sabia que no debía estar ahí o invadir el espacio personal de su compañero, con Danno ahora inmóvil intentando conciliar el sueño lejas de las olas, pero tan sigiloso fue que ni el se percato de que estaba poniendo una rodilla sobre el colchón, ni tirando de la sabanas rayadas de celeste, solo cuando estaba parcialmente recostado a su lado del rubio levanto la cabeza y miro a sus espaldas extrañado.

 

\- ¿Steve? ¿Pero que estas haciendo?- y se sentó en la cama para apartarlo de su lado. Solo que de repente se ve arrastrado por un abrazo hasta la superficie de su colchón.

\- Tuve una pesadilla...- murmura como escusa porque ni el sabe lo que esta haciendo y lo que su corazón bombea porque ya la sangre se le ha evaporado.

\- Steve, no tienes cinco años, ve a tu cuarto y duérmete.- dice con tono paterno y se despega del abraso que lo apreso por unos instantes.

\- Quiero dormir aquí...- trata de convencerlo sin decir mucho y no exponerse aun mas de lo que ha hecho.

\- Ok ,tu duerme aquí, yo me iré a tu cama.- replica desenvolviéndose de la sabanas.

\- Voy contigo.- dice como respuesta inmediata y cree que ni lo pensó.

\- Steve, ¿vas a decirme que te pasa?- inquiere afilando mas al vista en la penumbra.

\- Yo... solo quiero abrazarte un momento... ¿por favor?- Danno siente que le esta tomando el pelo por lo que el dijo en la cena, por admitir que el faltaba cariño y el solo quiere que le deje en paz.

\- ¿Y que soy yo un oso de peluche? Vete, ahora. – Danno le mira indignado y Steve se da cuanta del error garrafa que cometió levantándose de la cama, sacando los pies de la sabana rayada y cerrando la puerta al salir.

 

Ambos vuelven a sus camas correspondientes y es Steve el que ahora se siente solo, agita su cabeza y la cubre con la almohada, es un idiota, ni siquiera sabe que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza para meterse en la cama de su amigo a abrazarlo a esas horas, solo sabe que la sensación que le invadía no se iba seguía allí y lo único que quería era acurrucarse junto a alguien, apunto de saltar de la cama nuevamente estuvo y llamar a Katherine cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

 

Miro atento como el rubio entro por ella, no como el que se escabullo en su cuarto, el rubio entra, cierra la puerta sin privarse de hacer ruido, camina hasta el y se mete en su cama junto a el, el simplemente no puede moverse expectante de saber que paso, esta nervioso como un niño, pero Danno apoya su cabeza en su hombro y lo abraza mientras se cubre con la sabana gris de su cama.

 

\- ¿Danno?-

\- Yo también necesito un abrazo, así que no digas nada y yo no diré nada y no hablaremos de esto nunca ¿Ok?- Steve se mueve por inercia envolviendo el cuerpo fuerte entre sus brazos, encajando sus cuerpos y acomodándose, cuando logra rodearle por completo su corazón da un fuerte golpe en su pecho, uno que duele bastante y hace apretar a Danno con mas fuerzas pero que el hace sentir muy bien.

 

No dicen nada mas, un suspiro se escapa del detective por sus actos, azorando su mente que ya no puede pensar en nada mas que no sea la imagen de ello dos compartiendo la cama para dormir.

 

Es una mañana suave, fresca y muy diferente al calor que en la noche golpeo toda la isla, con las ventanas abiertas de par en par el frio del mar entra a sus anchas y sin preguntar, Mcgarrett esta sumido en un sueño tranquilo pero el calor que lo envuelve es agradable y familiar, mientras despierta su corazón late con mas energía de la usual, golpeando las paredes de su pecho asiéndolo sentir bien, contento, feliz como no se sentía hace mucho tiempo, algo ronronea en su oído y siente que debajo de su mejilla algo suave y largo se mueve.

 

Abre los ojos de un tirón y el techo se ilumina con los primeros rayos de sol, su memoria se restaura mareandolo y sabiendo que la persona que tiene en su brazo es su mejor amigo, que en su cuerpo no hay ni una sola intención de soltarle, la caricia sobre su tobillo es cariñosa y lo asalta por sorpresa, el puede cerrar los ojos disfrutando de esa intimidad que siente suya y necesaria entre ellos, ver en su cabeza como Danny al despertar se refriega el rostro contra su clavícula y sus pies rosan los suyos suavemente hace que el calor de su cuerpo vaya subiendo, el remoloneo del rubio le esta quitando el aliento casi como una tortura y desearía saber que hacer ademas de estrechar mas al rubio entre sus brazos.

 

\- Dios... hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien...- murmura bajo aun dormido contra su camiseta de la marina, llenando de aliento caliente ese pedazo de su persona.

 

\- Si....- Danno se levanta tenso de repente y no le mira realmente, solo se estira sentado al filo de su colchón y menciona que hará el desayuno, saliendo de su cuarto tal cual entro la noche anterior.

 

El se agarra la cabeza contrariado, completamente confundido y sin el aire suficiente como para tranquilizarse.

 

Aquello no vuelve a pasar nuevamente a pesar de que pasa varias noches esperando que la puerta de su cuarto se abra o el tener el valor para cruzar el pasillo, un mes de arduo trabajo los golpeo ese mes con varios incidentes terroristas, problemas con pandillas derivando a lluvia de balas y cuatro asesinatos pasionales, el equipo tuvo que dividirse en dos equipos para abarcar mas territorio y resolver aquellos casos que sucedían al mismo tiempo, Mcgarrett y Chin entrevieron la posibilidad de adquirir nuevos miembros pero mirando a Lori de lejos desistieron de ello.

 

Las noches empezaban a hacerse mas largas, pero disfrutaba de la comida que Danno preparaba cada noche y comer en familia con Gracie y el perro, que también por ósmosis termino viviendo con ellos.

 

Una noche de calor como ninguna que haya sufrido antes no le dejaba pegar ojo luego de la cena, pensó en los encargos de papelería para la oficina que debía encargar a Kono para distraerse de ese hecho, en que debía limpiar su arma y mandar a la tintorería varias prendas que no quería que Danny viese con manchas de sangre, debía llamar a su hermana y el creo que todos eso que aceres inconclusos era lo que no le dejaba dormir, haciendo planes para resolverlos al día siguiente no evitaba que siga girando en la cama.

 

Solo que la puerta se abrió sin mas y el volteo a ver si era Gracie pero ve a Danno entrar a su cuarto como aquella vez. Sin mas cerrando la puerta detrás de el pero esta vez le pone pestillo, todo vuelve a pasar tal cual lo recordaba de esa noche y dios desea que no sea solo un sueño porque muere de ganas de abrazar a Danno, estrecharlo y sujetarlo con fuerza contra el.

 

Cuando el cuerpo del rubio se pega al de el y el calor le invade no es desagradable a pesar de la temperatura, estando juntos en la cama disfrutando mutuamente del cariño impreso en el estrecho abrazo Danny suspira y Steve no puede soportar el hecho de que la mañana llegara y Danno se levantara de su cama para no hablar de eso que están compartiendo, sus ojos se cierra por mas que se empeñe en no hacerlo, rumiando su reticencia a caer rendido luego de tanto trabajo.

 

Pero la paz que se le cuela por la piel lo derrota sin remedio, solo alcanza a murmurar un pensamiento antes de perderse en ese aroma a after shape y colonia dulce de su compañero.

 

\- Me gustas...- la mirada celeste y su pupila negra completamente dilatada se humedecen deseando saber si eso es cierto, saber si como el, Steve desea sus atenciones o dormir en la misma cama que el, le parece irrisorio pensar que el Seal lo prefiriera a el que a la teniente, por lo que presiona su rostro en el pecho del Seal y la garganta se le hace un fuerte nudo sin remedio.

 

Desde el día en que manifestó lo que deseaba a Steve es que ha esperado que el piense en el como mas que su compañero, hacia semanas que veía como interaccionaban, como Steve invadía su espacio personal y se acoplaba a el como si fueran piezas del mismo juego sin que el Seal se de cuenta, esto lo perturbo mucho y cuando Rachel tuvo a su bebe, la necesidad de saber hasta que punto encajaban aumento, claro que pensó en adoptar pero el sin casa y sin pareja desmoronaba sus deseos, pero ahora le gustaría que aquella noche en que Steve se metió en su cama nunca haya pasado.

 

Que la mirada que le dio cuando dijo que quería abrasarlo, el tenia hacia semanas esta imperiosa necesidad de que le sujetaran y no pudo negalo mas por lo que sin Gracie en la casa se animo a cruzar el pasillo y meterse entre sus brazos, con el orgullo en el pecho por no flaquear tanto dijo lo que dijo, pero eso no quita lo completo y satisfecho que se sintió cuando lo hizo.

 

Steve inspira fuertemente sobre su cabello y acaricia inconscientemente su hombro al tenerlo tan bien sujeto, con su mano derecha reposando en su espalda baja prácticamente esta durmiendo sobre el, una brisa entra por la ventana mas fresca y el sonido del mar se incrementa como la tormentas hawaianas pueden hacer pero a el no le importa ni el oleaje interrumpe su bienestar ahora; de repente y sin aviso rompe una sudestada, ahora con todos esos sonidos y a el sin importarle es que se da cuanta que no es un bebe lo que quiere, es amor, es compania incondicional y para siempre como en los cuentos, la tristeza lo invade porque no cree poder tenerlo con Mcgarrett, sus labios finos se tuercen en una mueca desolada y sus manos agarran con fuerza la camiseta azul, tratando de mantener esa sensación agradable que el Seal solo le da con un simple abrazo.

 

La tormenta golpea fuertemente en menos de una hora, la fina lluvia pega contra las cortina y ambos hombres se mojan levemente pero no despiertan de su deseado sueño, solo el golpe de la pequeña mano en la puerta amenaza con arrebatarlos de ese estado tranquilo, Gracie del otro lado esta asustada así que baja las escaleras sujetándose de la pared y toma ese paquetito que su tío Steve le enseño a usar si se veía encerrada en alguna habitación.

 

Subió con su oso por las escaleras apresurada volviendo a la puerta de su tío cuando rompió un trueno y pego un grito, metió nerviosa las dos pequeñas ganzuás, las giro y tiro y la puerta se abrió, ni siquiera miro donde cayeron después solo corrió a la cama y se trepo a su padre y a su tío que se abrazaban en la cama.

 

\- ¡Danno! ¡Danno! ¡¡Tio Steve!!!- salto sobre ambos y los zarandeo hasta que los dos abrieron los ojos asustados.

\- ¡¿Grace?! ¿Que pasa?- pregunto el detective despertando violentamente y recordando que su hija estabas obre el en la cama a de Steve.- Que haces aquí...- pregunto mas reservado.

\- Hay tormenta, ¿Que no la escuchan?- dijo metiéndose entre los dos cuando otro trueno reventó en plena playa frente a la casa y con su oso cubrió su rostro sin importarle mas nada.

\- Demonios, no escuche nada, este tiempo es de locos... iré a cerrar las ventanas...- Daniel miro al Seal y pensó que estaba huyendo de la situación que estaba por tener con su hija.

\- Te ayudo...- esbozo pero del Seal lo detuvo.

\- No, no, quedate con Gracie, esta asustada...- el Seal cerro primero las ventanas del cuarto y prendió el velador de su mesita de luz.

\- ¿Estas seguro?- y dos truenos mas se escucharon continuos y muy fuertes.

\- Si, si quedarte ahí.- Danno tenia el corazón en la boca, estaba seguro que le había puesto cerrojo a la puerta pero ahí estaba su monito abrazado a el en la cama de Steve, el ardor que sentía en su rostro seguro no tenia par.

\- ¿Papi?- dijo la diminuta vos de su rayito de sol.

\- ¿Si Gracie?-

\- ¿Tio Steve no tiene miedo a las tormentas?- y Danno la abrazo recostándose en la cama un poco mas.

\- Claro que no es un Seal temerario.- bromea para sacarse de la cabeza que su hijita lo pesco, mostrándose sonriente.

\- ¿Tu tienes miedo de las tormentas de aquí?- y Danno le hace cosquillas para distraerla.

\- Pero que dices, soy un detective, ¿Tu crees que los detectives tiene miedo?- le pregunta a modo de juego en su mejilla.

\- No pero, el tio Steve te abrazaba bien fuerte... - y Danno se froto el rostro sin saber que hacer.

\- Gracie el tio Steve...- y no sabia como decir 'y yo...' en esa frase.

\- Me gusto ver como te quiere.... como yo Danno.- y el corazón estaba por caersele de la cama cuando el Seal de metro ochenta entra al cuarto y salta a la cama metiéndose debajo de las sabanas con ellos dos.

\- Listo, creo que rompí un récord o algo, pero todo el perímetro esta cerrado y seguro.- comenta con una sonrisa acomodándose.

\- Mientras no hayas roto nada en el camino...- Danno mira como pasa su brazo por detrás de Gracie y de su cabeza y los atrae hasta el.

\- No, no lo hice y para que sepas soy medio ninja- le espeta divertido y la niña le sonríe mientras que el Seal toma una de su coletas medio sueltas y la acaricia.

\- ¿En serio tio Steve?- la niña en brazos de su padre y sube los ojos a su tío que le sonríe, pero ella va entrando de nuevo en la somnolencia al sentirse tranquila y protegida con ellos dos.

\- Asi es, si no pregúntale a tu padre.- y se queda mirando el rostro pequeñito que se le cierran los ojos y el aparta un mechón de pelo de su cara.

\- Steve...- le llama la atención al comandante y este mira al detective que reposa en su hombro.

\- Si...- es inevitable mirar la expresión del rubio o tratar de hallar el celeste en sus ojos.

\- Quiero pedirte disculpas.- el Seal abre los ojos y presta atención a las palabras que susurra ahora Daniel para no despertar a Gracie.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Disculpas porque?- Mcgarrett no comprende ni un poco a que se refiere cuando sintió como la inclinación que tomaba Danno sobre su hombro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- Por meterme en tu cama, la otra vez y esta, por esto, por meterme en tu vida sin permiso, no lo se por todo, solo perdoname...- la vos se le va y oculta su rostro en el cabello de Gracie, la mano del Seal lo obliga a mirarle y notar como la incertidumbre toma forma en su compañero con unas gruesas lagrimas.

\- Danno...- aprieta su abrazo para atraerlo sin lastimar a la pequeña que esta entre ellos y le roba el aliento al detective con un profundo beso, uno del cual el rubio pretende resistirse pero que le domina por completo dejándose ir en el.- Danno no llores...- le pide pegado a su rostro acariciando sus mejillas.

\- No.. puedo... duele, duele mucho y no se si pueda superarlo...- Steve le mira y el detective se limpia el solo las lagrimas.

\- Que te duele Danno...- intenta entenderlo de verdad que si pero no el rechazo en ese beso también duele un poco.

\- Que me importes así, quererte idiota, que me costo demasiado permanece por tanto tiempo lejos de esta cama, eso duele, duele no poder dormir contigo, y solo despertar tranquilo mientras me abrazas... no quiero terminar de enamorarme de ti...- esta llorando por lo bajo, lo que escucha y le estruja el pecho, mete sus dedos en el fino y liviano cabello sosteniendo su rostro contra el de el.

\- Creo que el estúpido eres tu, yo también quiero dormir contigo... odio el pensar o ver que te sientes solo, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme así que no me digas que lamentas haberte metido en mi vida porque eres tu el que me hace feliz, tu y Gracie...- la niña corre peligro de ser aplastada y un leve quejido de incomodidad por la presión que siente dormida los hace separarse un poco con una risa tonta y corta de parte de ambos al recordar que no están solos en la cama.

\- Que voy a decirle a Gracie...- pregunta y Steve lo vuelve a besar y ahora se siente increíble el rose de su labios, la caricia implícita es liberador, le sabe a cielo y caramelo como lo besa con tanta necesidad de él el Seal.

\- No lo se, pero hay algo que yo quiero decirte...- Danno lo mira con sus ojos atentos y grandes y el sonríe.

\- Que.. Steve dilo ya no me hagas arrepentirme de esto....- otro beso mas fugas y una sonrisa terminan de enamorarlo con esa frase.

\- Feliz san valentin Danno...- el moreno se hunde en su cuello sujetándolo lo mas cerca que puede con la duendecita dormida entre ellos, al tormenta golpeando fuertemente los cristales inundando la casa de ruidos acuosos.

\- Oh dio...s eres un tonto.... pero gracias, tenia tiempo de no escucharlo con sentimientos de por medio...- parece que Steve tiene algo con su boca porque vuelve a tirar de el, vuelve a meterse entre sus labios y saborearlos, dejándolo por mas alterado.


End file.
